powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Izout
Izout is a powerful cyborg hammerhead shark-themed mutant used by Frax. He is the tertiary antagonist of the episode "The Time Shadow". Biography Like all other mutants, Izout was created in the result of the science accident. Before the events of the season, he was captured by Time Force rangers and frozen in the Cryo-Prison. He was released by Frax in the ninth episode to help him get the Zirium Powder. He is very powerful mutant. Izout was armed with many guns and grenades and attacked the city with army of cyclobotes. He broke into a Bio-Lab, which belonged to Mister Collins, and stole Zirium Powder. The mutant gave Frax the Zirium Powder and Frax sent Izout to kill rangers and distract them from plan of Frax. Izout was ready to battle the rangers with his huge arsenal of weapons, but together they defeated him though, Izout removed chain of his DNA and enlarged himself. In the giant form, Izout was even more powerful and heavily damaged the Time Force Megazord with his grenades. Before he could finish the job, the Time Jet opened fire on Izout with its lasers, scoring several direct hits and causing him to be cryo frozen again. Additional Appearances. Though he never appeared any times later in the series, Izout made cameo in the other seasons. Namely, Power Rangers SPD. In "Beginnings" Pt. 2, Izout was seen with Jade Gladiator near the dumpster that Piggy's dumpster when the S.P.D. Rangers visited him. In "Shadow" Pt. 2 and "Boom," Izout was seen as a customer at Piggy's restaurant. Mutant Seal Patch Location: Right Leg Personality Like many other mutants, Izout is chaotic and boastful. He loves his job and thinks he is the best. He is cunning, sneaky and unpredictable, enjoys making traps for enemies, as he did with Megazord of Rangers. But he is very loyal to Frax and very polite with him, always does his orders. He has some comedy qualities, has some sort of sense of humor. Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength-'''Izout is a very strong mutant, throwing the Power Rangers around with ease. * '''Aglity-Izout is agile enough to dodge the Time Force Megazord Mode Blue's energy blasts by leaning heavily to the left and then return fire. * Enlarging: like all other mutants, Izout can enlarge himself, using his chain of DNA. Arsenal * Energy Gun: Izout has a very powerful energy gun, which can blast powerful energy beams. * Grenades: Izout has many powerful energy grenades to fight the rangers. His grenades can damage the Megazord to the point that it needs repairs and .was rendered yseless to the Rangers. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Izout is voiced by David Lodge. Lodge previously voiced Loki in the previous season. Notes *Izout is the first mutant that worked exclusively for Frax. *Izout is the first and only mutant to be cryo frozen using the Time Jet's regular lasers. This is a feat that is not seen again nor is it explained how such a thing is possible. **In the Timeranger version the Time Jet's counterpart Time Flyer was used as a distraction against Izout's sentai counterpart Terrorist Sandoora so they could switch over to Time Robo Alpha the sentai counterpart of Time Force Megazord Mode Red to use it to defeat Sandoora. This footage was not used in the Power Rangers adaptation due to them wanting the Megazord to seem even more baddly damaged than TimeRobo was. *Izout's grenades appeared out of literally nowhere. *Izout is the only mutant besides Ransik and Nadira to appear in more than one season (Izout SPD, Ransik and Nadira Wild Force). See Also References Category:Time Force Category:Time Force Monsters Category:Shark Themed Villains Category:Machine Themed Villains Category:PR Machine Themed Villains Category:Mutants